Electric Love
by Kabby-Bellarke-Life
Summary: An Aaron/Diana lovestory, becasue she deserves to be happy. Hopefully the story is better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Electric Love

Summary: Aaron Wagner is no ordinary boy. Diana Meade is no ordinary girl. Together, they make quite a pair. Aaron/Diana, starts from the dance scene in Fire/Ice. In this, the conversation between Adam and Diana in the hallway never happened. Adam figured it out on his own.

Electric Love

Mustering all her courage, Diana took a deep breath and walked over to Aaron. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"Sure." He said with a grin. Smiling, they walked off to the dance floor together.

"How did you learn how to dance like this?" Diana asked as they danced.

"My big sister got married last year. She made me take lessons." He said as he dipped her. "I'm glad it paid off."

They spun and she put her arms around his neck, as his fell to her hips. The electricity she felt with him was incredible, and it took her breath away. Her smile was a mile wide. She leaned in. "I can sense your energy." She whispered, still smiling.

He twirled her again. "And I can sense yours." He pulled her close so their bodies were almost melded as one. "Which raises the question: What secrets do you hide, Diana Meade?" He whispered in her ear.

"I never tell my secrets on the first date." She whispered playfully.

He laughed. "So this is a date?"

When she realized what she'd said, she tried to backpedal. "I mean, I-"

"I'm just messing with you." Aaron laughed again. "It's totally cool with me if this is a date. Pretty awesome first date if you ask me." Suddenly Diana felt a serious dizzy spell coming on. She clutched her head, and he clutched her. "Diana? Are you OK?" He looked as alarmed as he sounded.

"I'm just getting these dizzy spells." She responded, Suddenly, the fake bonfire in the middle of the room turned real, and Diana passed out. Without hesitation, Aaron caught her.

"Diana!" He tried to rouse her, but it didn't work. Staying on the floor with her, he watched the HBIC, Faye Chamberlain and the new girl, Cassie Blake, go up to each other.

He wasn't fully listening, but he caught snippets of what was being said "Not affecting me...hurting the rest of the Circle!" His eyes flickered to Diana. That's why her energy was so powerful. She was a witch too. The dark magic levels in the room rose. He watched as Faye left the room with a creepy guy, and then let his attention drift back to Diana. He picked her up and walked over to Cassie.

"I know what you are." Aaron said, still holding Diana. "What powers you possess."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cassie said, leaving the room. Aaron knew better. Her tone was too defensive for her to NOT have known what he was talking about. The fire became more severe, and then suddenly Diana woke up.

"Diana, come on. We have to go!" Aaron said, wrapping an arm around her and urging her out with the rest of the crowd. Before they could get out however, the door got blocked by a flaming beam. Diana gasped and he pulled her back against him. He got an idea, then. "Diana, I know what you are." He whispered.

"What?" she gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm one too." he whispered. "We need to use magic to move it out of the way."

"Alright. But how?" Diana asked.

He'd been at this a long time, so he had some idea of what to do. Or what should work, at the very least. "Just visualize the beam lifting up and moving out of our way." He instructed, holding her hand. Diana closed her eyes and focussed, visualizing exactly like he'd told her to. As they visualized together, he felt a connection. A warm current flowed through his entire body. He opened his eyes, still thinking about it, and saw that it was lifting up and moving out of their way and off to the side. "Diana, come on, it's out of the way!" His fingers still intertwined with hers, the two of them ran out before they could be trapped again. When they got outside and away from the burning school, Diana breathed in the fresh night air. She looked at him. "That was..." she started, slightly breathless.

"Awesome?" He finished, and she nodded. "I agree." The pair walked over to stand by a tree, and Diana looked up. The stars were glittering brighter then she'd ever seen.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah. I've never seen them so bright." he replied.

She looked back as Mr. Conant walked over. "Aaron..." he whispered, looking at them.

"What?" He asked.

"You two are written in the stars. I wasn't sure at first but now I am." Adam's dad replied. Diana felt her heart flutter. So that was why she felt such a deep connection to him. And for the first time, she understood the connection between Adam and Cassie.

"Awesome." Aaron whispered in her ear, and she leaned into him.

"You can say that again." She replied, looking up at the stars with him. For once, she felt complete. Whole. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and she never wanted it to go away.

**AN: Alright, there's the first chapter. I want to thank free2fly88 for helping out with this chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright, guys Aaron definitely knows something about us." Cassie said.

"No way." Adam sounded unconvinced. "He can't."

"He does." Cassie insisted. Adam opened his mouth to say something else, but then Diana walked in, with Aaron in tow. Neither Cassie nor Adam missed how their hands were intertwined.

"Sorry we're late." Diana said. Aaron sat down on a couch, and he pulled her gently onto his lap. Adam felt his jealousy spike. "What's this about?"

"Why is he here?" Adam asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's actually why we came here." Diana said. "Aaron and I are written in the stars." Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm so happy for you!" Melissa said without hesitation.

Diana smiled at her. "Thanks, Melissa. At least _someone _is." She didn't look at Adam. "And also because we did magic together last night. He has to be a part of the Circle, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to do magic together."

"But how is that possible?" Jake asked. "There's already six of us."

"I don't know." Diana said, leaning back on Aaron, who wrapped his arms around her midsection. "But he has to be. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do magic with him." She repeated.

"Well, Faye kind of left, so we're short a member." Melissa looked at Aaron. "What do you say? Want to be part of the Circle?" Adam silently hoped he'd say no.

Aaron looked at Diana, who was smiling at him. Then he looked at them. "I would love to." Diana's smile widened.

"Diana, can I talk to you?" Adam looked at her. "Outside?"

"I'll be right back." she whispered to Aaron, who reluctantly let her go. She got up and followed Adam down the stairs.

"What is this about Adam?" Diana asked, looking at him.

"Aaron Wagner?" Adam repeated. "You're kidding, right?"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"You two can't seriously be written in the stars." Adam hated how much his jealousy was flaring up. But he wasn't trying to let it.

"We are. Your dad told us himself." Diana said. "Why do you even care? I thought you said you were glad I was happy."

"I am. I just think you could do better." Adam defended himself.

"Well, if you ask me, compared to you, he's an upgrade." Diana said harshly, walking back up the stairs. Adam stayed put, too stunned to move. He'd deserved that.

"So, what was that about?" Aaron asked as they were walking out of the house when the "meeting" had ended.

"My ex was just being jealous." Diana replied. "But he has no reason to be jealous; we're not together anymore."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Some people just don't like seeing others happy." He looked at her. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded. "Sure." With that, the pair walked off.

"So, how long have you known...what you are?" Diana asked in a hushed tone as they walked to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

"Since I was fourteen." He responded. "What about you?"

"I was thirteen when I found my mom's book." Diana said. "It's the only thing I have of hers. Dad hid everything else; probably because the memories were too painful."

"You have a book too? I found mine about a month ago." Aaron whispered. "It's my prized possession."

"Me too." Diana whispered. He put his hand on her cheek, and turned her to face him. Then he leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss. She kissed back without hesitation. They broke off, and he laid his forehead against hers. "Why don't we go back, and you can look through it if you want." she whispered.

"That sounds nice." He said, and they turned around and started walking back.

They went back into the house, and saw Adam on the laptop. He turned around when he heard them come in and his eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's you two." He said.

"Who were you expecting?" Diana fired back. "Cassie?" Ignoring him, she went to retrieve her book from its new hiding place upstairs, leaving Adam and Aaron alone.

Adam looked at Aaron. "What are you up to?" he asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked. He didn't understand...

Everything clicked into place then. Adam realized who he looked like and stood up, walking over. "Let me repeat myself: What. Are. You. Up. To?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aaron repeated.

Adam couldn't take it anymore and he let a punch fly. "Don't lie to me! Are you related to witch hunters or not?" He was tired of beating around the bush.

Instead of answering, Aaron let a punch of his own fly. Soon, the two boys were engaged in a fistfight. Diana came back down, clutching her book. She ran over to try and break up the fight, but it was useless so she ended up stepping back. Then both boys flew apart, and Cassie walked in. Diana ran over to Aaron and held him up, while Cassie helped Adam up. "What the hell was that Adam?" Diana looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand." Adam stormed out of the house, Cassie hot on his heels after grabbing her purse.

Diana turned Aaron towards her to look at him. She touched the cut on his lip tentatively. He winced. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"How can Cassie do individual magic?" He dodged her question.

"She has dark magic." Diana replied almost tentatively.

Aaron tensed up. He knew how unpredictable dark magic could be, and how much damage it could do if given the chance. His mind flickered back to last night. "Maybe it's best if I don't join the Circle..."

"Please don't leave." Diana said urgently, taking his hand. "I need you." He still looked reluctant. Unsure of what else to do, she looked directly at him. "You can have second thoughts about the Circle all you want, but please don't have second thoughts about me."

"I would never." He whispered. "For you, I'll stay." Sharing a smile, they kissed.

**So that was Chapter 2! I have to say, I'm really liking this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where were you yesterday?" Aaron looked up at his dad, who stood in the doorway of his room.

"I was out." Aaron replied.

"With who?" His dad asked.

"I was out with a girl, OK?" Aaron snapped, sounding exasperated.

"Do we know her?" His dad continued to pester him with questions.

"No, probably not." Aaron replied, feeling exasperated. "Her name's Diana, and I'm supposed to meet her in five minutes."

"Alright, you do that." His dad moved out of the way, and Aaron left the house.

"My son is dating a witch." He repeated. He couldn't get over it.

"Calm down, Isaac, I'm sure he's only dating her to get close enough to kill her." Ian said from somewhere on Isaac's left. He was surrounded by the other witch hunters.

"No, he's not. I know this for a fact." Isaac shot a glance at Ian. "He's never wanted this lifestyle. He ran from it, and embraced the witch one instead."

"So what do we do?" Ian asked.

"For now, nothing." Isaac said. "For now, we let him get closer to her. And then we'll use her to blackmail him into joining us. He will join us, one way or another. Even if we have to kill her while he watches."

"I had a dream about you last night." Diana said as they drove to school.

"Really?" his tone was flirty, and he smiled. "Do tell."

She, on the other hand, didn't smile at all. "You're standing on a hill. So I run up to join you, and then you look at me. You tell me to get out of there, run as fast as I can. You also tell me not to look back, no matter what I hear. So I turn and run. Then the scene changes, and I'm in a dark forest, alone. It's dead silent. A hand clamps over my mouth and I wake up."

"Wow. Sounds scary." Aaron said, thinking about his witch hunter father. "I'm sure it means nothing."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Diana whispered as they pulled up to the school. He got out first, and opened her door for her before helping her out. He intertwined their hands and they walked up the steps together, ignoring the whispers. After all, they both knew that everyone else would get over it sooner or later.

"Are you OK?" Diana asked at lunch. She wasn't stupid; something was obviously troubling him.

He pursed his lips slightly, reluctant to tell her. Eventually he sighed and looked at her. "I had a disagreement with my dad." It was as close to the truth as he could get without revealing his lineage. He wasn't ready to lose her because of something that he couldn't control- much less something he wanted nothing to do with.

She could tell he was lying, but she decided not ot push it. Instead she just leaned against his side, his arm around her shoulder. "I wish I could tell what you were thinking, Aaron Wagner." she whispered to herself. Unfortunately, there wasn't a spell for that...Or was there? Diana decided she would just have to find out.

**AN: So there's Chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!**


End file.
